Ammon Dorber
|species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Tan |sword= |class=Class C |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Elijah Dorber (brother) *Carol Dorber (wife) |affiliation=Holy Mackerels |masters= |apprentices=}} Ammon Dorber (born c.1997 or 1998) was an Mexican male Human mutant who was the reactor and Captain for the Holy Mackerels. He attended Superhero School from 2005 until 2016. Dorber was known for his determination and skill on the playing field, and his long lectures before practices. He led the Holy Mackerels to victory in the International Crodela Cup in 2020. Later in life, Ammon married a woman named Carol Wilcox. Biography Early life Ammon Dorber was born in Mexico in 1997 or 1998, likely into a mutant family. Eventually, his family immigrated to the United States of America legally, as Dorber later states that he "has always been a legal citizen". Dorber attended Superhero School from 2005 until 2016, where the Booth of Orientation placed him in Class C. He was a huge fan of Crodela and played for a Crodela team throughout his education, deeply honing his skills throughout his adolescence. Dorber eventually became Buddhist. Captain of the Holy Mackerels Ammon Dorber became the Captain of the Holy Mackerels at some point in either 2017 or 2018. Assembling his team In 2019, either for the first or second time, he held trials to select the team for the annual Crodela Cup. The first test he administered was a basic flying test, something that proved to be prudent as it became clear to Dorber that most of the players present were not adapt flyers. After a strenuous morning that certainly pushed Dorber to his limits, he selected the members of his team, including brighteners Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill and netkeeper Ross Hemsworth. The games begin Because Ammon Dorber saw that Baby Intelligence's size, physical abilities, and grit were ideal for a brightener, he ensured that he obtained a decent skater. After Baby Intelligence acquired a Metalwing 4, Dorber gave Baby Intelligence his first Crodela lesson in private, immediately seeing that Baby Intelligence was a natural flyer on a Skater. Wanting to use Baby Intelligence as a secret weapon during the first match of the season against the Galloping Grenades, Dorber tried to keep his presence on the team under wraps. Despite his best efforts, however, word got out about Baby Intelligence's presence in the world of Crodela, although his skill level was a secret from everyone outside the team. Captaining the side against the Galloping Grenades in their first game of the year, Dorber found himself unable to shake off the feeling that a spectator named Carol Wilcox was watching him. After the game, Carol told him that he played incredibly, even though the Mackerels had lost, and they began to talk, heading for a bunker with Carol telling him of the time she saw a great blood-moon and why she thought it foreshadowed something religious, and Dorber telling her that he was Buddhist, while Baby Intelligence listened unobserved. Despite the setback the team had suffered, Dorber knew they still had a chance to win the Cup if they won their remaining matches and other results went their way. The Mackerels ascending Carol Wilcox later made an offensive joke about Mexico (Dorber's country of origin), and he became furious and claimed he would never speak with her again. In spite of this, he forgave her shortly afterwards and apologized for his perceived overreaction. Hoping to make it up to her, he gave her a free ticket to the next game. During the Mackerels' match against the Conniving Cows, Dorber fell ill, forcing him not to play. He became concerned for his team, especially when he learned that Urquhart would be assuming his responsibilities temporarily. However, he called Baby Intelligence and urged him to get a new Skater, as his Metalwing 4 was trapped in a place he could not currently access. Baby Intelligence purchased the first and only Electroflame from Bruce Wright of Quality Crodela Amenities, which he helped to forge alongside Lindsay Kellerman, his sidekick. The Mackerels won, much to Dorber's delight and relief. When he consulted with Baby Intelligence, the superhero apologized for his naivety and lack of sensitivity regarding his feelings for Carol Wilcox. He also told him that Bruce Wright had dated Wilcox once before and was still in touch with her, hoping to get back into a romantic relationship. Dorber assured the baby that he did not blame him for acting naively. If the Holy Mackerels could beat the Egregious Erutuls and the Galloping Grenades in the final match of the season, then they would surely capture the Crodela Cup. The Mackerels defeated the Erutuls, and other results went their way, meaning that, in the final game of the season against the Grenades, if they could win the climactic game of the season, they would win the Cup. Dorber and Wilcox also began speaking more openly, and Dorber giggled girlishly when she called the Grenades "accursed". He also pulled Baby Intelligence aside and told him to watch himself throughout the intervening days, to which he revealed that the Police Grand Army was finally ready to make their run on the Eastern Field, much to Dorber's shock. Battle of the Eastern Field When the Battle of the Eastern Field subsequently ensued, Dorber initially did not answer the call. However, he could not stand not knowing what was happening while the girl of his dreams was at war, so he made haste to the Eastern Field and joined the battle there. Apparently, Wilcox realized this, because she began looking for him. He eventually wound up alongside S.M.S.B. member Telekinibabe and they witnessed the Lord of the North attack Yasmine. Dorber refused to flee, and alongside the amateur superhero faced the Lord of the North alone. Easily dominating Telekinibabe, the Lord of the North boasted that "no means of mutantry nor the blade can end my absolute power". In answer, Dorber claimed that he had neither of those things (despite ideally being a mutant) and confidently fired several bullets into the Lord of the North's head, killing him, and thus fulfilling the prophecy a century earlier that "no means of mutantry nor the blade" would bring about the Lord of the North's downfall. Dorber survived the battle without any serious injury. Return to Woodbury During the funeral of Sheriff Bladepoint, Ammon Dorber stood grimly next to a forlorn Carol Wilcox until she walked over to comfort Baby Intelligence, who felt very lonely during the cremation. When the sun rose, Dorber resolved to return to Woodbury, and Wilcox promised she would come watch the finals of the International Cup. She joked that she would even get on a Skater, play against him, and win. Despite this, she followed him there. While preparing for the ultimate game, Dorber gave Wilcox a tour of his hometown, during which time they "shared something extremely intimate". During the match against the Galloping Grenades, Dorber fell off his skater, though fortunately his fall was broken by a slide. In his absence, Ethan Roth managed to easily oust several players, resulting in the Galloping Grenades winning the Crodela Cup. Dorber, having just come to, miserably met up with his entire team as they all lamented that they had lost the cup. After the match, Baby Intelligence wisely counseled Dorber regarding their ultimate failure. Moved by his words, Dorber promised to take them to heart and spontaneously kissed Wilcox, who had been a part of the conversation, while over fifty people watched, about whom he had been thinking quite often. Wilcox spontaneously kissed Ammon Dorber. Dorber was over the moon, as was Wilcox, as he had been harboring feelings for her all year. Winning the Crodela Cup Two weeks later, Dorber attended the victory celebration following the end of the war with Wilcox. The two were seen holding hands, with Wilcox laying her head on Dorber's shoulder. He joined Baby Intelligence on the stage and burst out cheering when it was revealed that the Grenades had been cheating and agreed to forfeit the Cup, meaning that the Mackerels had won the final match of the season fair and square. Dorber, overjoyed and ecstatic, lifted the Cup aloft, finally achieving his dream. Later life Sometime after the war, Ammon married Carol, though their relationship apparently sired no children. Dorber remained in contact with his old friends into the 2030s, as in 2033, Kellerman told new S.M.S.B. member Red X to "tell Carol and Ammon we love them" when she was preparing to go to Greece. Carol died in the early 2040s, leaving Ammon heartbroken. Two years or less after the loss of his wife, Dorber spoke with Master Intelligence in the MBH to release the contents of his late spouse's will to Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman. Somehow, he had learned that the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator, had discovered the whereabouts of the S.M.S.B. headquarters. Apparently Dorber was aware of it, though he refused to discern his wife's intentions behind the gifts she had left them: a backpack for Master Intelligence and a stock of novels for Kellerman. Dorber departed the mansion afterwards, warning Master Intelligence about the Gladiator's discovery. His fate afterwards remains unknown. Physical description Ammon Dorber was well built and burly, and had a commanding presence, especially to those in his team. He had light brown skin and dark brown eyes. Because of his handsomeness, Ammon caught attention from numerous girls, including Geraldine and, of course, Carol. Personality and traits Dorber was described as an intensely driven, competitive personality. Truly a Class C at heart, he was singularly focused and determined to creating the best Crodela team in the solar system. His ambition and dedication to the sport was such that he forced his players to train relentlessly. His overriding ambition was to win the International Crodela Cup before he died, a dream which he finally achieved in 2020. When it seemed they had lost, Dorber was completely livid, but when Baby Intelligence wisely counseled him that failure was the greatest teacher of all, his spirits heightened considerably. Despite his extremely competitive spirit, Dorber was remarkably humble concerning his own skill, putting the team's success down to the other members of the team. He would often be more concerned about his teammates than himself. He was also very fair. Baby Intelligence has described him as "so kind". Dorber generally had a good relationship with the rest of the team. He was popular among the leaders of the Crodela league, with a large group of friends and many girls who admired him for his handsome appearance. Initially, Dorber strongly denied that he had any romantic attachment to Carol Wilcox, mostly because of his popularity and lack of desire to make her endure the inevitable publicity that would have come with a famous athlete being romantically attracted solely to her. However, he eventually gave in to his fond views of both her physical beauty and the similarities they shared. It has been stated by Baby Intelligence that he is very chivalrous and has proved multiple times that his love for Wilcox is unconditional and that he is nice to her when there is nothing in it for him. Dorber is confirmed to follow the Buddhist religion. Powers and abilities Ammon Dorber was Captain of the Holy Mackerels at the tender age of nineteen. A Class C student at Superhero School, he possessed super strength, which bolstered his incredible skills as a reactor. He was also proficient in telekinesis. He displayed this to Carol Wilcox by using his powers to make an airborne smiley face out of small candy pellets. Relationships Family Carol Dorber , the love of Ammon's life.]] Carol Wilcox was drawn to Ammon Dorber's good looks during a Crodela match and immediately expressed awe at his playing ability. After the game, Carol followed him and introduced herself, telling him that he played incredibly. The two began talking and realized they had a lot in common. After this match, Carol realized she already had feelings for him, though when she vented this to Baby Intelligence she only confused him. She later made an offensive joke about Mexico (Dorber's country of origin), and he became furious and claimed he would never speak with her again. In spite of this, he forgave her shortly afterwards. To make up for his perceived overreaction, he gave her a free ticket to the next game. Initially, Dorber strongly denied that he had any romantic attachment to Carol, mostly because of his popularity and lack of desire to make her endure the inevitable publicity that would have come with a famous athlete being romantically attracted solely to her. Ironically, Baby Intelligence eventually realized she was probably honored by receiving so much attention from such a young, famous, and attractive athlete. Despite this, he finally gave into both his belief of how alike they were and his physical attraction to her. His feelings for her deepened even further when he realized he could not bear to know she was fighting the Dark forces without him, and rushed to her aid. After Baby Intelligence comforted him over losing the Crodela Cup, he and Carol spontaneously kissed. They also attended the victory celebration after the Second NoHead War together. Eventually, Carol would become his wife, prompting her to take his surname as her own. Apparently, they had no children. Gobbles ]] Ammon Dorber seemed to take a fancy to Gobbles while he was dating Carol, as he was seen during a victory celebration holding Gobbles and rubbing his ears vigorously. When he revealed that Gobbles was dead, he did so in a grim tone of voice, claiming he was sorry as he liked Gobbles. Baby Intelligence , a sports comrade.]] Ammon Dorber had a strong relationship with a Crodela teammate named Baby Intelligence, whom he first met in 2019 during the tryouts to join the Holy Mackerels. Dorber was very impressed at his natural flying skills, expressing gratitude that he had accepted the post of brightener. On several occasions, he demonstrated his fondness for the baby, who in turn held the deepest respect for Dorber. Initially, Baby Intelligence disapproved of Ammon's relationship with Carol Wilcox, though he later acknowledged that more than anything, he wanted them to be happy. Later when Baby Intelligence was seeking out Annabeth Black and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, he realized that Ammon was one of his closest friends. Etymology It is unknown quite what the name "Ammon" means. It derives of the assumed root עמם. There are two separate roots of the form עמם ('mm) in the Bible, which don't seem to have anything to do with each other. The assumed root עמם ('mm) is never used in the Bible, so it is unknown what it might have meant. But cognate verbs mean to be comprehensive or include, and it yields some derivatives that have the meaning of togetherness. But the root also yields the following, less abstract words: The masculine noun עם ('am) means "a people" in ways ranging from virtually all mankind to a specific nation to the population of a town. It sometimes occurs to differentiate between common folks and their leader, or to indicate people in general or simply general public, such as where the prophet speaks of the Gate of the People. It could also mean "paternal kinsman." The word עם ('am) postfixed with the letter yod forms the compound עמי (ami) meaning either my people (kinsman), or people (kinsman) of. The second root has nothing to do with the first. The verb עמם ('amam) means to darken or dim, and figuratively to make secret. Behind the scenes It was speculated for a while that Ammon Dorber was named after Ammon Thomas, the younger brother of D. Isaac Thomas. Thomas later said this "was no coincidence" implying that it's true. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:American individuals Category:Class C students Category:Males Category:Mexican individuals Category:Crodela Captains Category:Crodela players Category:Dorber family Category:Educated in 2005 Category:Half-bloods Category:Individuals with Super strength Category:Individuals with telekinesis Category:Married individuals Category:Mutants Category:Reactors